1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to agricultural implements for the harvesting of cotton.
2. Related Art
For many decades, cotton has been harvested with a complex header that includes numerous moving parts. Each row harvester has individual headers that incorporate a framework, a PTO drive system, numerous sprockets and chains, vertical bars to house numerous spindles, doffers and moistener pads, pressure doors, and various contraptions that work together to remove the lint from the burrs of cotton stalks. Unfortunately, since such systems require lubricant and water to operate, the cotton tends to become contaminated to some extent.
For such a system to operate effectively, intensive maintenance typically is required. This is primarily due to the harsh operating environment and the number of moving parts that tend to wear. Thus, overhauls are frequently required. Since many of the parts are precision made with close tolerances, such an overhaul can be a large financial undertaking. Additionally, frequent cleaning also is required. However, since such cleaning is seldom performed without strict supervision, cleaning costs also tend to be quite high.
Furthermore, the complexity of the aforementioned headers typically results in a very heavy system. This typically results in fewer headers being carried per harvester, which limits the number of rows of cotton that can be harvested at a time. Increased weight also can increase compaction of soil, which is an undesirable consequence for modern conservation practices.